After School Delight
by ulti
Summary: Kagami is stuck at school and Konata realizes she forgot something in the building. What strange things could this lead to? And where did that school uniform come from?


I would like to thank Smusher6 and an unnamed friend who beta'd this story. As always, I do not own lucky star and I do not make any money off this.

* * *

After school delight

Kagami sat in the meeting room of the student council. She had been here for the past two hours and president Wakase's voice was about to put her to sleep. She looked over to her friend Miyuki, hoping to see her in a similar state. But that hope was smashed when she noticed her friend was still looking at the front of the room with what looked like as much focus as ever. If this kept up Kagami knew she would be late to her sleep over with Konata and miss the start of K-on. Kagami would never tell Konata that was one of the reason she always slept over at her house on Fridays.

After another hour of listening to club debate how to split up the remaining funds, Kagami was about ready to just walk out of the meeting. But president Wakase noticed that it was seven P.M. She swiftly dismissed the meeting and ran out of the door. Kagami was a little shocked at the action but was happy to finally be done listening to people drone on about how small their budgets were. She started to pack up her things when she looked over at Miyuki. She was still in the same position that Kagami had seen her in an hour early. Puzzled by this she reached over and touched the girl's shoulder.

"Ahhh! Get away from me! I swear the tooth feels fine!" Miyuki yelled as she jumped out of her chair and promptly fell to the floor. As Miyuki picked herself up, Kagami just stared at her friend with a shocked look on her face. Miyuki finally noticed that only her and Kagami were in the room, and seemed to settle down a bit.

"What was that Miyuki?" Kagami asked as she let out a light laugh at her friends antics.

Miyuki went red and brought a hand up to her face. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep during the meeting. When you touched my shoulder I must have thought you were the dentist."

"But your eyes were open the whole time. I saw you watching Izumi-san for the entire meeting."

Miyuki just looked at Kagami with a puzzled look on her face as she tried to figure out what had happened. Kagami could not help but notice how cute her friend looked when she was confused. Miyuki's face lit up after a whole minute of thinking. "Ah, I must have fallen asleep with my eyes open." She said in the tone she would always answer questions in.

"Wait you can do that?"

"Yeah, can't you?"

"No."

"Hmm that's too bad, it keeps the teachers off you when you fall asleep in class." Miyuki said as she started to pack up her things as if it was just a normal day.

Hearing that Miyuki ever fell asleep in class shocked Kagami more then any thing else, but the way Miyuki had said it told Kagami that she thought it was nothing out of the ordinary. "_Wow __Konata must really but rubbing off on us. Me watching anime and Miyuki falling asleep in class." _Kagami thought disappointingly.

Kagami decided to leave the subject alone and continued to pack up her things. When both were done they walked out of the meeting room and started towards the door. "So what are you planing to do tonight, Kagami-san?" Miyuki asked.

"Well I was going go over to Konata's house and watch an-, I mean study for our test next week." Miyuki knew what Kagami was really going to say, since she had seen her sneaking off during lunch to reads manga, Konata had rubbed off on her more and more over the years, but she decided not to pursue that line of thought with Kagami. At least until she was comfortable bring up the trait she had picked up from Konata.

"So what about you Miyuki?" Kagami saked, trying to divert the subject away from herself befor she made another slip-up.

Well Tsukasa-chan is coming over to my house for the night. She is probably already there bored out of her mind waiting for me to get home and take care of her." Miyuki answered with a far off look in her eye as she said the last half.

"Hmm, she never mentioned that to me. Kagami said. "What will you guys be up to?"

Ahh! Nothing! We were just going to study for the test like you and Konata! Nothing funny going on at my place, HAHAHA!" Miyuki said as fast as she could, the laugh was obviously forced.

Kagami just smiled at her friend. She had figured out a few months before that her twin and Miyuki where together. The two were very bad and hiding it, holding hands under the table and that fact that Tsukasa probably spent as much time at Miyuki's house as her own. She had too much respect for the girls to tell them, but she loved seeing that distant look in their eyes when ever the other was mentioned. But she always felt a slight pang of sadness and longing every time she saw that spark of love in their eyes.

They reached the door to leave the school, but right as they opened the it to leave Kagami stopped walking. "Miyuki, go on with out me. Knowing Konata she left all her books in her desk again. I should go grab them."

Miyuki just smiled at her friend and said good bye. _"You don't have to sell it that hard Kagami." _Miyuki thought as she started to make her way to the train stain and eventually her girl friend.

* * *

**An few hour ago.**

Konata sat in her room, completely bored after being home for only one hour. Today was Friday, which meant Kagami would be coming over, but she was delayed by her student council activities this week. Konata could still not puzzle out exactly why the tsundere had her weekly sleepovers, but she enjoyed watching the Friday night anime with her. But at the same time she always had to be careful around the younger girl. If she was not careful she would be caught staring. Her eagerness to have her friend over made it impossible for her to play a game, and reading a manga would not hold her attention either.

Then she remembered something, Hiyori had transferred over a large amount of her work on to her flash drive and asked her to look it over before she decided what to use for her next release. She walked over to her computer, turned it on and walked to her drawer and opened it expecting to find the flash drive sitting where it always was. The little black drive was not there. She walked over to her backpack and looked through it, again finding nothing. Now she was worried, becasue if someone else found it she would be ruined. She then proceed to tear apart her room, but the act proved in vain.

"No this can't be happening! if Yutaka ended up with it, she would be scared for life! What if dad found it? I would probably be kicked out of the house!" She said to her self as she started to panic. She then remembered something. Her and Ms. Kuroi had been discussing Gameboy emulators online the night before. Nanako had asked her to bring the files that she owned to school on a flash drive so she could get a hold of them. "That's where I must have left it." She thought in relief, but it was short lived. "What if Teach where to find it on Monday morning? She would probably have to kick me out of the school!" Konata quickly ran downstair, and put on her coat, and run out of the door. She did not have to explain her actions to any one in the house, as Yutaka was spending the night at Minami's and her dad was out with a few friends form work.

* * *

Kagami walked back down the hall way to Kouroi sensei's room. She had originally just wanted to get rid of Miyuki, but now that she had thought about it, getting Konata to do some studying would not be a bad idea. She walked around the corner and saw the the door to Kuroi sensei's room open. "W_ho could be going in here at this hour?" _She thought as she quietly opened the door and peaked in. The last person she had expected to see was standing in the room looking in her desk.

"Where the hell is it?" Konata said under her breath as she looked through the desk. Kagami decided to just sit at the door and admire the cute little loli in front of her.

_ "Cute loli? Where did that thougth come from?" _Kagami woundered as she continued to watch.

Konata finally gave up looking in her desk. If it was not there the drive must have been lost forever. She was about to give up for good when she looked over at the computer and noticed a small rectangular object sticking out of the USB port.

Kagami just could not take waiting for the girl any figured if the two of them looked for it together they might have better luck. She quietly walked into the room right when Konata started walking over to the computer. She followed as quietly as she could until she noticed the small flash drive in the comp. "_What could be so important on there to drag her here at this hour? Maybe I should find out." _She thought mischievously.

Konata quickly ran over the computer and was about to pull out the drive when a hand came out of no where and stopped her. "What do we have here? Someone breaking into the school to steal computers?" Kagami bellowed in the deepest voice she could manage.

"Ah! No its not what it looks like, I swear I just forgot my flash drive!" Konata yelled as she cowered on the ground.

Kagami could only laugh at how cute this was. Seeing Konata with a red face and in such a submissive position excited Kagami in a way she could not understand. She decided to end the charade in hopes to settle herself down. "Oh calm down Konata. Its just me." Kagami said as she walked over to the computer and sat down in the chair. "So Konata, what could be on this flash drive to make you run all the way back to school on a Friday night?" Kagami asked.

"Umm, nothing I just... Wanted to get it back I have a bunch of anime stored on it and-" Konata said in a very unconvincing voice.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind me taking a look, would you?" Kagami asked as she opened the drive on the computer. Konata sat behind her with a face full of shock. The first thing Kagami noticed was a file labled 'Personal Pics. "Hmm. What could be in here."

This was exactly what Konata had been most worried about; someone finding her stash of yuri hentai. _"What will she do if she sees that? Oh god she's never going to talk to me again after this. I have tried so had to keep my urges down around her but if she finds that she will know all about me" _Konata screamed in her mind. She wanted to reach out and rip the drive out of the computer, but she was frozen with fear. Life as she knew it was about to end.

Kagami opened the first folder and saw nothing but a long list of text files. Uninterested, she quickly closed it in disappointment.

"_I'M SAVED!"_ Konata yelled in her mind. But she then noticed that the mouse was moving towards a folder named tsundere. "_If she sees those pictures there is no way I can get out of this!" _Konata tried to stop Kagami, but it was too late.

Kagami opened the folder and noticed it was ordered by views. She clicked on the first image file and was shocked by what she saw. It was a amazingly well drawn image of her sitting on a bed in her school uniform. She had a seductive look on her face.

Kagami click next and was even more shocked. This picture depicted her in a similar pose, but her arms and face where very different. She was reaching out as if to invite who ever was drawing the picture to join her on the bed. Her face had a smile on it that showed a warmth that Kagami felt she would never be able to emulate. But the biggest difference was that she no longer had a shirt on. Though the image shocked her, she could recognize the artistic beauty of it. The artist did an amazing job of getting all of her proportions correct, from the way a single strand of hair came down to her nose from her forehead, to a perfect representation of her breast size.

Kagami was now completely crimson. "_How the hell did she get a hold of these! And what do they mean? Does she... love me?" _She asked inside her head as she clicked next again. This one topped the other two pictures by far. She was lying in the bed fully nude with a small pile of clothes sitting next to her. The picture was drawn from a top down point of view to give a perfect view of her entire body. Her face had an odd expression. It showed shyness with a touch of fear around the mouth. But the eyes were the true masterpiece. With only simple shades of gray, the artist had some how given them a look of need and happiness that were unreachable in reality. Kagami felt her mind freeze a little bit while studying the image. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Even if the image was clearly supposed to be of her, Kagami's mind could not imagine how anyone could ever find her so alluring. It was as if the artist had listened to her explain all of the shortcomings of her body and found a way to mold them into a perfect image. By some impulse she clicked next again, a single action that seemed so small in the grand scale of life, but it would change her life forever.

The next picture was a thing of pure beauty. It showed Herself and Konata both naked on a bed. They both lay on the bed giving the world a full view of there most private areas. Whoever had drawn this had an amazing imagination. The detail was perfect on both of them, and it was as if the artist had seen Kagami and Konata naked a million times. The image of Konata was immaculate, showing the girl's small frame off well. The artist also took no artistic liberty with her breasts. Konata hair was spread out underneath her like a vast ocean. In the picture, both the two girls were kissing. The look on the half of the face that could be seen was pure happiness.

Kagami could only stare at the picture, her mind was in shambles as she tried to comprehend what the image meant. But as her mind remained frozen, her body could not help but react. The image set a low heat in her core. Kagami had always secretly preferred the image of women to that of men, but she would never have thought an image of her self would do this to her, or was it the image of a naked Konata that had set her off?

Konata could only stare at the screen, the image of a naked Kagami easily trumped her fear of what would happen. She had seen the image literally a thousand times before, but every single time she saw it, it took her breath away the same way it had when Hiyori had showed it to her for the first time.

After a full minute, Kagami turned around an looked at Konata. This finally took Konata out of her trance, she knew she was about to lose her best friend in the whole world. But the image of rage that she had expected to see on her face was not there. Instead all that was there was what she took as embarrassment and a touch of happiness. "Look I can explain, Hiyori drew those pictures. I had no idea that they were like that at all."

"Then why is the view number on each of the files well over a thousand?" Kagami asked as she slid out of the chair.

Konata felt her knees give out and she fell on to her back. "I don't know, Yutaka must have gotten a hold of the drive. We all know she fancies Minami, so it's no shock that she would want to look at other naked women." She said as she tried to scurry away as quickly as possible.

Kagami chucked at this lie. Yutaka being into girls was in no way a stretch, but that was far too outlandish. Kagami got down on the floor and pinned Konata beneath her. Kagami got very close to Konata. She was not sure why, but it as if she wanted to become a part of the little otaku. The feeling of the little girls warm breath on her face was driving her wild. "I can tell Hiyori drew those, how she did it so well I have no idea. But be honest. You asked Hiyori to draw those for you specifically, and I bet you relieve your self to those images every night."

Konata was awestruck. Just having Kagami on top of her was enough to drive her nuts. She could not help but tell the younger girl the truth. "Yes. To both questions. There are actually another forty images for that set. I can't help my self Kagami. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I sat with Hiyori for hours trying to get every detail. I wanted them to show exactly how perfect I think you are. But it just never felt right, no matter how many times she redrew it there was some facet that was just not there. You're just too beautiful Kagami, and it hurts so much that I can't be with you." Tears had streamed down Konata's cheeks the whole time she was talking, but after the last sentence she started sobbing openly.

Kagami could not help but be shocked at these statements. She had never imagined that anyone could ever find her beautiful. And the very last thing she had expected was to hear the words from another girl.

"I have always been in love with from the first moment I met you. At first being around you was enough, but I wanted more. I asked Hiyori to draw these to help me get through the day, if it weren't for those I would have let this slip mounths ago. I-I-I'm n-nothing but a s-sick l-lesbain. I-I understand you never want to see me a-a-again. Who would e-ever want to be around someone like me? Every one will probably hate me now." Konata said through her tears. She probably would have kept going down the same trail of self-destruction, but her sobs had finally rendered her speechless.

Kagami felt as if she was being stabbed in the heart. She had always known that Konata was insecure under her happy shell, but the words she said spoke to a deeper rooted despondency. Seeing Konata in such a state brook something in Kagami's mind. She suddenly realized how much she cared for the little girl and how perfect she was in her eyes, from her small stature to the odd little curve of her lip. It explained everything, how she always let the girl hang on her, why she wanted to spend every out she could with her, and why she could never say no to her.

Kagami started to cry along with Konata, but unlike Konata's they were tears of pure and unfettered joy. She had finally found someone that could love her, even with all of her faults. In that moment she realized that she would be more then happy spending the rest of her life trying to make Konata fell as happy as she felt in this moment.

Kagami wanted to pour her heart out to Konata, but first she had to find some way to settle the older girl down. Figuring actions would speak louder then words she picked Konata up. She was amazed how easily she was able to lift her. She sat the little girl down on a desk. At this point Konata had settled down a little. But as Kagami brought her self to eye level a touch of fear entered Konata's eyes. "Y-you aren't going to hurt me, a-are you Kagami?" Konata asked as she started to push her self as far away as she could.

Kagami realized words alone would never be able to cut through Konata's fear of rejection. So she did the one thing she could think of. Kagami moved as close as she could and wrapped her arms around Konata and pulled the little girl into a deep hug.

"Please don't hurt me!" Konata yelled out over and over again as she started crying harder then ever.

Kagami just held onto the girl until her screams stopped. Then she just let Konata cry into her shoulder. "Konata its okay, please stop crying. I'm not going to hurt you." Kagami said right into the girls ear.

The feeling of Kagami's warm breath on her ear made Konata shudder, and hearing those words made her settle down a bit.

"I could never hate you Konata, you're my best friend. How could I hate someone for who they like anyways?"

"But I'm just a dirty lesbian, and I'm in love with you. You should be running in fear of me trying to attack you or something."

"Konata, no matter what, I never want to hear you call your self dirty ever again. No matter what any one thinks, being a lesbian doesn't make you wrong." Kagami said as she released Konata from the hug. She now positioned herself right in front of Konata and looked her directly in the eyes. "And if anyone ever tryes to tell you that you are, I will be right beside you." Konata stared into Kagami's eyes, unable to comprehend what the younger girl was saying. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met Konata, and you have no idea how happy I am that you view me the same way."

"_Did she just say what I think she said?" _Konata thought. "Kagami what are you trying to say?"

Kagami could only smile at how forward the older girl had just become. "Why don't I show you." She said as she leaned forward.

* * *

Thank you for reading this and please review. I know this chapter does not seem to cross the M line much, but the next one will.


End file.
